Overcoming the Odds
by Something.more.then.Personal
Summary: Being the new kid is never easy especially when your the new kid who got it all handed to them, Sami is the newest addition to the WWE and not everyone is happy about it,Sami has to overcome her new enemies and her own fears in order to prove herself.....
1. Not Such a Great Start

"And now ladies and gents it's that time!!" Said The Miz as he held the envelope high over his head, At this point my mind was going a million miles a minute as I stood centre stage next to Bella, I looked to my left at Bella the only thing that was standing between me and the quarter of a million dollars not to mention a contract with the **WWE** was her, with her black extensions and her snotty demeanour it had been quite a ride from when I was chosen in my home town of Florida to right now being one of the final two it was so overwhelming I could see The Miz saying something but I could not hear a thing.

The Miz glanced at Bella and I giving us a reassuring smile before turning back to the crowd "And the winner of the Quarter of a Million dollar diva search is!" He said turning his attention to the enormous Titantron screen that sat above the entrance to the ramp which led to the ring.

"Sámi Rose!!" I looked up at the huge screen to find my picture staring back at me, at first I was shocked but then it sunk in "Oh my god" I gasped as I covered my mouth and looked around at all the fans cheering my name.

"Congratulations Sámi here is your cheque" The Miz said handing me a ridiculously over sized check, I was shaking as I reached out and took the check from him "Thank you guys so much I don't even know what to say!" I said holding back the tears as The Miz held the microphone out in front of me "This is such an honour" I went on to say as the arena was suddenly filled with an all to Familiar entrance music.

Melina made her way down the ramp with Jillian Hall by her side they were both smiling and clapping as they made their way into the ring "Sámi Jillian and I just wanted to extend to you out sincerest Congratulations" She said as she put her hand out for me to shake, I looked up at the two women slightly intimidated I reached my hand forward smiling back at them, I shook Melina's hand then Jillian stepped forward.

"We really look forward to working alongside you" Jillian said as she stepped forward extending her hand I unwittingly extended my own hand and began to shake her hand, before I knew what was happening Jillian had leapt forward knocking me back onto my butt.

"Oh My what an underhanded attack" J.R said from his seat ringside

As I lay on my back in the centre of the ring I looked up to see the two women standing above me I watched helplessly as Melina raised her right boot and brought it down hard on my stomach, I rolled onto my side and nursed my stomach as I heard both women laugh.

Melina bent down and picked up the Microphone that The Miz had dropped when he made his hasty retreat from the ring "Im sick of Little Bimbo's sleeping their way into this company when they have no real talent" She said as Jillian grabbed hold of my blonde hair and dragged me to my feet "Look at her she is pathetic!" Melina hissed as she slapped me causing me to stumble a little I would have fallen to the ground once more if it had not been for Jillian holding me in place.

At this point I was in so much pain I could no longer fight back the tears as they began to stream down my face, "Please" I pleaded as Melina once again raised her right foot and kicked me hard in the stomach.

"Please?" She shrieked into the microphone as the crowd Booed her "Shut up" She scowled turning her attention to the crowd, "Is this what you people want? A stupid bimbo who can't even defend herself" She questioned as Bella who had stood in the corner silently watching as I was beaten down stepped forward taking the microphone from Melina.

Jillian dropped me to the mat as she stepped over to Melina side as the two watched Bella who raised the Microphone to her mouth "What is wrong with you people" She said looking at Melina and Jillian as she stepped over to my side and helped me to my feet, for a second I thought that I had been wrong about Bella during the competition she came across as a bit of a bitch not that I talked to her much or anyone else for that matter I was pretty shy and kept to myself but now it seemed that I had been wrong about her as she helped me up, "If your going to do something do it right" Bella said shocking everyone especially me as she dropped the microphone and wrapped her arm around my neck as she began to run forward before jumping effectively executing a bulldog, as my head hit the mat my eyes closed and I could no longer feel any pain I couldn't see the three women who had brutally beaten me and I couldn't hear the crowd cheering for me to get to my feet everything was silent.

"Is she okay?" I heard someone say, I couldn't quite place the voice but it did indeed sound familiar, I slowly opened my eyes and had to blink a few times before I could make out the three figures standing above me, "Sámi dear can you hear me?" The voice said again as it became clear who was talking to me "Miz?" I said as I tried to sit up as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach causing me to fall back into the bed, I looked around noticing I was no longer in the ring I was now in a white room standing above me was The Miz beside him were two females who I didn't recognise I assumed they were two of the Diva's I hadn't really watched wrestling before so I didn't know her name.

"What's going on where am i?" I said softly as I managed to sit up, "Your in the Infirmary, you were attacked Maria and Kelly here scared them off" Miz said as he looked to the two women, "Bella" I began to say as Maria cut me off "You don't have to worry about her she's gone" Maria said as she walked around the bed I was laying in and picked up two pieces of cardboard and held them up.

"My Cheque" I whimpered as I looked at the two pieces of cardboard "Im sorry we got their as soon as we could but I was to late" Kelly said as she placed her hand on mine "Thank you" I said sheepishly as I looked her in the eye forcing a smile she looked back at me "Anytime" she said sincerely

Suddenly the door burst open and Stephanie McMahon walked in with a stressed look on her face, "Sámi let me extend to you're my sincerest apologies about what happened earlier that was not scripted" she said standing at the foot of my bed "Not scripted? Can they do that?" The Miz questioned looking confused.

"As of last night yes its my dads new way of making Wrestling a little more real and "entertaining as he calls it" She said "Entertaining?" Maria question annoyed "You mean unscripted no holds barred?" She said as she placed my Cheque under the bed I was in "Exactly" Stephanie replied "And im sorry to say Sámi the news only gets worse for you my father gave Bella a development deal" She said as she everyone in the room looked to me.

"I don't know what that means" I replied somewhat embarrassed about how clueless I was to the wrestling world "It means that she like you is now and official Diva of the WWE" Stephanie said "And she has requested a match for tomorrow night against you" As I heard the words leave Stephanie's lips all I wanted to do was get out of that bed and run for the hills but I knew that wasn't an option the fans had voted me into the WWE and I was determined not to let them down "Im not ready for a match" I said softly as I looked down at my feet "I cant wrestle" I said as I looked back up at the friendly faces surrounding me "But I am willing to try" I said as I threw back the blanket and got out of the bed once again I felt the sharp pain in my stomach "Your clearly not ready for this" Maria said as she helped me stand "But we will be in your corner" She said smiling as she and Kelly nodded.

--

As I entered the Divas locker room for the first time I was expecting everyone to look at me with disgust the way Melina and Jillian had I had anticipated a bunch of glaring eyes and crude comments but when I opened the door I was shocked that all the girls were smiling at me, I felt stupid walking into a room of my new co workers and not knowing a single one of their names apart from Kelly and Maria but neither of them had arrived yet "Hello Sámi is it? Im Candice" said one of the Women as she approached me extending her hand at first I was a little wary of shaking her hand after my last experience but she seemed nice enough and so I shook her hand "I saw what happened last night" She said as she showed me to me new locker "That was uncalled for but you will get used to it Melina and Jillian aren't really the welcoming type" Candice said laughing as the Locker room door opened and Melina and Jillian stepped inside, my first reaction was to jump into my locker and hide as they both smirked and made their way toward me yet I stood my ground "Well well well look what we have here" Melina said laughing "I though you would have run home to mummy" she said as she raised her first threateningly causing me to jump backwards which in turn made the two laugh even harder "Oh lord what are you doing here you cant handle this business sweetie run on home" Jillian said between laughs "She is new give her time and I guarantee that she will have the two of you shaking in you ugly boots" another of the Divas said stepping forward "Mind your own business Mickie!" Melina snapped as the locker room door opened once again as Maria and Kelly Stepped through "I think the two of you should just go to your corner and be quite" Candice said stepping forward as the four divas all stared down at Jillian and Melina.

"Whatever" Melina snapped back at them as she and Jillian walked over to their lockers in the corner of the room, "Don't let them get to you" the one called Mickie said stepping forward "I see you met the other cool chicks on RAW" Maria said as she and Kelly sat down on the bench next to me "Yeah this is a little overwhelming" I said as I was still trying to imagine myself in an actual wrestling match not to mention one that was unscripted it would be just like a real fight except millions of people would be watching "Don't sweat it" Candice said as she reached into her locker "Everyone is nervous their first time out but just think of it like sex the more you do it the better you get" She said laughing "Iv never … I mean im" I said as they all looked at me "You're a virgin?" Maria asked as I nodded my head "How old are you?" Mickie said as she began to jump up and down on the spot "Im Nineteen" I replied nervously "Wow your like the youngest superstar here" She replied as Candice closed her locker after taking out her women's championship belt "What's that?" I asked as they all laughed "Wow you really are new aren't you" Candice said as she put the belt over her shoulder and headed for the door, as she opened the door and left Stephanie McMahon entered and made her way straight over to me.

"Sámi I have good news" She said smiling as she stopped in front of me "I managed to convince my father to make your match against Bella a Three way Tag Team Bra and Panties match!" She said excitedly as I sat there confused and lost "a what?" I replied as she smiled and began to explain what it was, "Oh so I wouldn't be alone?" I asked concerned "No Maria and Kelly would be by your side the entire time" She said reassuring me "And all I have to do is take off her clothes to win"

"Yes!" Stephanie replied as she looked at her watch "Okay so get dressed and your match starts in Ten minute ok" She said as she turned and left the room"

"Oh no" I said as I opened my locker "What's the problem?" Kelly asked looking over to me from her locker "I have nothing to wear" I said feeling like the biggest moron in the world "It ok you can wear one of mine she said taking out a pair of Black and Pink Pants and a matching top "we can be matching" she said as she threw the same outfit to Maria and then put it on herself "Ok ladies" Maria said standing next to the door "Lets do this" She said as she and Kelly walked out of the locker room as I followed them as we made our way to the ring….


	2. Surprises & Disapointment

"The following match is a Six women Tag Bra & Panties, Making their way to The ring the team of Melina, Jillian Hall & Bella " I heard Lillian Announce as I stood backstage with Maria & Kelly by my side, my palms were all sweaty and I was beginning to get even more nervous as I waited to hear the music.

"Okay Sámi once we get out there play it up" Kelly said as she fixed her hair, "Play it up got you" I said as I though about it in my head once I got out their I would act confident and hopefully it will be believable I said as Maria and Kelly stepped forward onto the ramp as their music started playing, "Wait for me" I said quickly running after them.

"And now making their way to the ring the team of Maria Kelly Kelly & your Diva search winner Sámi" Lillian cheered in her sing-song voice as the arena erupted with applause "Wow" I said quietly as I put on my best happy face and waved to the crowd even hi fiving a few of the fans in the front row, Maria and Kelly then both went to either side of the ring and climbed in, This is it I thought to myself as I climbed the stairs and waved to the crowd once again with my cheerful smile before entering the ring once I was in the ring everything was different all I could hear were the menacing laughs of Jillian and Melina I shook my head trying to not let it get to me as I felt a hand grab my shoulder It was Maria.

"Im going to go in first okay you and Kelly wait til I tag you" She said as I nodded in agreement and followed Kelly to our ring corner, first up against Maria was Melina they stared each other down until the bell rang and Melina charged at Maria who extending her right arm connected with a devastating clothesline knocking Melina onto her back, Maria quickly took the opportunity and grabbed hold of Melina's top and tried to remove it but just when she was almost successful Jillian came out of nowhere and kneed Maria in the side of the face, both Melina and Maria now climbed to their feet and went at it Melina managed to get Maria into a chokehold but Maria counted flipping Melina over her back sending the diva down onto the mat Melina quickly recovered and send Maria hurdling into the turnbuckle, She then tagged out sending Jillian in who tried to hit Maria with a handspring elbow attack but Maria got out of the way causing Jillian to hit the Turnbuckle, Maria hit Jillian with a Missile Dropkick then picked her up and hit a bulldog on the blonde, Maria quickly tagged in Kelly then the two divas went to work on removing Jillian's top, once the top was off the referee made sure that Maria was out of the ring.

The match went back and forth between Kelly and Jillian neither was able to remove a piece of the others clothing, Jillian managed to hit an inverted DDT on Kelly leaving her laid out on the mat Jillian headed back over to her corner and tagged in Bella, I watched from my safe zone in the corner as Bella took advantage of the fact Kelly was injured she hit Kelly with multiple kicks before grabbing the blondes hair and pulling her to her feet only to hit her with another inverted DDT, I had to admit that I was impressed by Bella's wrestling I mean sure once we entered the WWE diva search we all had trained with the superstars but i was no where near as good as she had become and we had both had the same amount of time training, As Kelly lay face down on the mat Bella was able to remove her pants without and hesitation leaving Kelly in her underwear and top Bella then moved in to remove her top as well but Kelly managed to garner the strength to kick her away and Kelly began to slowly crawl towards our corner, Kelly was almost to our corner when Jillian jumped into he ring and headed straight at her fortunately Maria saw it coming and she to was now in the ring beating back Jillian as Kelly made it to the corner she reached her hand up for the tag and my stomach jumped as I realised that I was the only one here, I nervously reached out and touched her hand I looked to the referee who was sending the others out of the ring he then nodded as if he knew I had made the tag, I lifted my right leg and climbed into the ring as the crowd erupted in applause, I was taken aback by the support I was receiving but then again it only made sense seeing as how it was me that they had voted the new diva so of course I had fans, this knowledge fuelled me with a new found confidence as I stepped into the ring facing Bella I found was not as scary as I had imagined yet at the same time it was still pretty scary even with my new found confidence.

"Bitch" She shouted as she pushed me "You cheated me out of my Victory" She said slapping me hard "Your nothing but a lying cheating little SLUT!" She shouted as it echoed through the arena, I wasn't much of a fighter but that moment all I wanted to do was cause her pain no one called me that, I raised my hand and slapped her hard I heard a few gasps from the crowd and to tell you the truth I was quite surprised as well I never had hit anyone in my life but right now it seemed like the only option, I threw my entire body weight at Bella sending un both to the ground with me on top I was able to grab her head which I then proceeded to pound continuously into the mat before hitting her with a few more slaps, I stood up and looked down at her as she rolled onto her side and covered her face "Get her top off" I heard Maria say as I quickly reached forward and ripped her shirt away but no I wast done yet I then turned my attention to her bottoms tearing away the white pants she had been wearing, the crowd erupted into applause as Bella was eliminated from the match and forced to head back to the locker room, I began jumping up and down with excitement as I picked up Bella's clothes and threw them to the fans, but my excitement was short lived as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach followed by several more sharp pains all over before I knew what was going on I looked back to find Melina and Jillian standing over me beating me an to my surprise they had somehow managed to remove my clothes leaving me in my bra and panties, I rolled out of the ring and shoot an apologetic stare to Maria and Kelly as I headed back to the locker room.


End file.
